


Practice

by thedevilchicken



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: The war's over now, but Rey still likes to practice. Finn's happy to oblige.





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



Even now the fighting's over, Rey still likes to practice. 

Finn really doesn't mind. It's great exercise, not that he doesn't get plenty of exercise anyhow - he runs every morning, whether he's on a cruiser zipping through hyperspace with Poe or trekking through jungles to old Jedi temples with Rey, or back home on Coruscant. He knows the Imperial Palace used to be the Jedi Temple and then fell into pretty much complete disuse when the New Republic rose back up to take its place, but now it's something else: it's part military base, part Jedi museum, and also the place Finn calls home. 

Finn doesn't really mind the practice, mostly because training is kind of a familiar thing to him - he'd spent his life at it before he met Rey or Poe or Rose or much of anyone at all outside of the First Order. Even now the fighting's over, it still feels normal for him to practice, even if Rey usually wipes the floor with him and back when he wore black and white he was good, he was one of the best. But he doesn't mind that too much, either - Rey's pretty good about it, at least most times, and it really is a great workout. Maybe he even enjoys it. Not that he'd tell her that. 

They're using staffs today. They use all kinds of stuff - Finn's pretty handy with a laser ax and Rey gave him lightsaber lessons for a few months while they were at a loose end, which somehow turned out not disastrous. She built it for him, once they'd found him a crystal - she held his hands around it and they closed their eyes and okay, so he peeked as the pieces all tumbled in the air then formed together. It's his now, like she bonded it with him, and it hangs from his belt next to his blaster holster. He guesses even if he's not exactly in tune with the Force the way she is, he's fit and he's quick and he doesn't mind getting his ass handed to him, usually with both hands, as long as it's Rey that's doing it. She smiles and lets him laugh it off. That's not even close to the way the First Order did it.

They give demonstrations with the sabers sometimes, for the Republic's new senators and military commanders and sometimes for schoolkids on trips to see the Jedi Temple, and afterwards Rey sits cross-legged on the floor and tells them stories about Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi with a grin on her face that makes Finn smile, too. He loves that the war didn't change her. Not in that way, at least. 

But today they're alone, and today it's staffs and not sabers so the odds are nobody would want to watch them anyway - wooden quarterstaffs just aren't as sexy. She's at home with both and mostly Finn really just wants his blaster, but he knows what he's doing when he feints left, moves right, and takes her legs out from under her. She frowns up at him from down on her back, her staff still in her hands, but she doesn't stay still for long; she sweeps it around and she's too fast for him, just like always, 'cause the next thing he knows he's on the ground, too, all the breath gone out of him. When she straddles his hips, he's still breathless, but maybe not just from the fall. 

"I give up, you win," he says, smiling up at her, and she snorts, pretty clearly amused though she's kinda half-pretending not to be. She's pretending the way she's sitting on him is all about the fight and nothing else, though her cheeks are flushed and that's not from the fight. He knows her. He's had years to get to know her now, friends, and then something else. It's never had a name, at least not that she's ever put to it. The only time he really thinks about that's when they're together, though, after dark, in their room - the rest of the time they're just Finn and Rey.

"You give up too easily," she says, and she stands, and she holds out a hand to him. He lets her help him back up to his feet and she stays close to him after, looking at him like she's lost her train of thought because, he figures, she probably has. So he grins, and she grins, and she leans up to kiss him like that's what she meant to do all along. He'll let her have that. 

Rey likes to practice, just in case she's ever needed. Finn doesn't mind; practice totally has its perks.

"Best two out of three?" he says. She nods. 

This time he won't give up so easily, but he doesn't care if she wins.


End file.
